Maelstrom: Book 1: Faith
by DivineShadowStudios
Summary: On the night of the Uchiha clan downfall, Uzumaki Naruto meets Uchiha Itachi through something one could call Faith but yet Destiny at the same time. Itachi gives Naruto a gift to change the world and Naruto is out on a path to both fight against Faith a fight to put the Shinobi world back on track. It's a collision course with Faith. Only saying it once. I down own Naruto.


**Maelstrom: Faith**

 **Chapter I: A Gift**

Uchiha Itachi landed on the balcony of an apartment and silently crept to the door that led inside said apartment. Using his stealth skills he picked the lock of the door and sneaked inside where there were clothes scattered all around the room. With an inaudible chuckle he made his way to the bedroom of the tiny apartment and went inside and there is where he found a seven year old boy with blonde hair, cerulean eyes and three whiskers on each cheek sleeping peacefully.

Itachi then walked into the darkest corner of the room and stood in the darkness waiting for the boy to wake up from his sleep. And it was as he was waiting that his mind ran on what he had just done.

Moments ago Itachi had gone and killed his entire clan, from elderly to baby, sparing only his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke. And before that he had had a talk with his best friend and brother by all but blood: Uchiha Shisui. Shisui was one of the only members in the Uchiha clan to achieve the Mangekyō Sharingan and one had been stolen and Shisui had given the other to Itachi telling him to give it to someone who possessed the strongest Will Of Fire, and Itachi had chosen Uzumaki Naruto.

A boy hated by at least ninety eight percent of the village yet only retaliated by playing pranks on most of the village. But the truth about Naruto was that he was a Jinchūriki or Human Sacrifice for the Kyūbi no Yōko of Nine Tailed Fox. The Yondaime Hokage had sealed the beast in Naruto when it attacked seven and some years ago. But Naruto knew this not not did his generation but the entire adult population of the village knew and stayed away from him and had their children do the same but Naruto had fought against the hate and made three friends in his Academy class.

Itachi then sighed quietly. _If only Sasuke would get along with Naruto-kun, Sasuke always felt that Tou-san hated him and favored me but what Sasuke don't understand is that that's how an Uchiha is raised, no love from a parent in order to want to prove themselves and thus come out on top. But that's just wrong._ His thoughts were cut off when he heard Naruto groan and knew that he might wake up any minute so he waited.

A couple of minutes past before Naruto groaned again and sat up in his bed. He got off the bed and padded to the bathroom. Itachi heard some water splash and then a flush along with the washing of hands and Naruto came back out of the bathroom. That's when Itachi decided to step out and walk in front of Naruto who was rubbing his eyes and Naruto bumped into Itachi and looked up. Normally someone would scream but Naruto recognized him by the Anbu mask and scratched his head.

"Weasel, what are you doing here at this hour?" He glanced at the clock at his bedside and zoo it was only an hour away from midnight. Naruto looked back at Weasel to see him slowly take off his mask and Naruto looked into his red and black eyes. For a moment time seemed to slow down and Naruto then blinked and shook his head. "What the hell was that?"

Itachi placed his mask back on his face and was impressed. "I tried to place you in a Genjutsu just but it seems that…something has prevented me from doing so. I guess I am going to have to explain everything to you, take a seat please Naruto." Itachi said and Naruto groaned.

"But I'm sleepy." He complained and Itachi rubbed his temple and came up with an idea. So, grabbing a chair he sat down on it and told Naruto to sit down in his bed and Naruto sat down and looked at Itachi with a tilted head.

"If you listen I will give you money to buy ramen for the next two years." He said and Naruto immediately snapped out of his drowsiness and nodded his head vigorously. "Alright, the normal Genjutsu didn't work so I'm going to have to pull out the big guns." Naruto watched as Itachi took off his mask again and Naruto was captivated by his triple point pin wheel eye. **"Tsukuyomi!"**

 _ **Tsukuyomi Realm**_

Naruto's eyes shot open and he staggered as he found himself in an unknown place. The sky was illuminated by the red sun making the sky red. And everything else was black, pitch black. Naruto turned around when he heard footsteps and saw Weasel walking towards him and was about to speak when Itachi silence him with a finger, not middle finger, his index.

"This is the realm of the Tsukuyomi, in here I control time, I can make one day in here one second in the real world, in here I am God." The statement made Naruto's eyes go wide and he raised an eyebrow. "You want to know why I bring you here, yes?" He asked and Naruto nodded his head though wondered how Itachi knew what was on his mind. "I knew because in here I can read your mind." Silence reigned on the realm until Itachi and Naruto burst out in laughter. "That's a good one Naruto-kun, you made me laugh and that's a good accomplishment."

"Thanks Weasel, I've been working on it for a couple of weeks, now what exactly am I here for, you said you needed to explain something to me right?" Naruto asked and Itachi nodded and looked up into the sky and the sky changed into a room that was brightened by a single lamp. Naruto only recognized a figure at the end of the room which was Weasel without his mask.

"Just watched Naruto-kun." Naruto turned around to see another Weasel and turned back around, to confused to say anything but placed that at the back of his head and watched as Weasel had told him to do.

" _Thank for coming so early in the morning." A man at the head of the table said and the others nodded. The man at the head of the table seemed to be in his mid thirties, Weasel was on his left and a woman was on his right and four old men around the table._

" _No problem Fugaku-sama, you called it this early in the morning for a good reason I presume?" One of the men asked with the a raised eyebrow and the man labeled Fugaku smiled and nodded d his head. "Please, do tell."_

" _I for one have come to hate how the Uchiha are treated by the village, first they put us in the corner of the village and then they have the nerve to blame us for the Kyūbi attack, I'm not sure about you but I want to do something about that." He said and the other four elderly men looked at each other and then back to Fugaku._

" _I know when I speak for myself I speak for my fellow elders, we have don't like the treatment either, in the days of our ancestors we were feared for our splendid use in the Sharingan, and now the Hyūga are supposedly better than us, that's preposterous." One of the man said and Fugaku smiled. "So Fugaku-sama, what do you suppose we do?"_

" _Simple." The man named Fugaku said and leaned forward on his elbows. "We plot and execute a coup, with Itachi in the Anbu we'll be able to learn everything necessary for the plan and we take Konoha." The others watched him as if he was mad and Itachi looked at it his father in shock along with his mother-Fugaku's wife-Mikoto._

" _Are you insane!?" A man yelled and Fugaku grew a tick-mark. "One clan against an entire Shinobi village!" The others agreed with him and Fugaku turned back to his wife and eldest son to see them remain impassive._

" _It shall be done, Itachi is one of the best Anbu in the village and will be able to help, so answer me and answer me correctly." Fugaku glared at them hardly and they cowered. "Are we going to sit here on our assess or take back the pride the village took from us by doing a coup?" The men looked at each other then nodded at Fugaku who smiled. "Good, Itachi, it's like I said, get all information necessary for a coup, Shinobi schedules, the Hokage's schedule and all." Itahi nodded his head with a sigh._

" _Hai father, but it won't be easy, I'm only a level two Anbu, only level ones get to interact and protect the Hokage one a daily basis." Fugaku blinked at his son and smiled at him with an approving grin._

" _You see? You're already giving me information I'm not supposed to know. Who knew there were levels to being an Anbu." The others looked at Itachi and nodded and Itachi turned around and disappeared in the halls of the underground room. The elders left quickly and quietly as well and the Uchiha clan head and his wife remained. Mikoto walked to the hall Itachi took and looked back at her husband._

" _I hope you know what you're doing, Fugaku." And just like that she disappeared._

The scenery faded and it turned back to the red sky and black background. Naruto looked to his right and saw Itachi taking off his mask and placed it on his belt. Naruto noticed that one of Itachi's eyes were bleeding and was about to voice his concern when Itachi beat him to it.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, that's supposed to happen, and now; did you understand any ring at all from what I just showed you?" Naruto nodded his head and Itachi smiled. "Tell me exactly what you understand and is there anything you don't understand?"

"I know that those people were bad, and you were there." He said and Itachi nodded his head. "What I don't understand is what they were going to do, why are you telling me this and why didn't you just read my mind?"

"They were going to kill the Hokage and rule the village." Naruto gasped and Itachi continued. "I am telling you this because my friend, Uchiha Shisui was sent to kill me because I sided with the Hokage instead of my clan but then he learned the truth and he gave me his version of my eye to give someone who held the Will of Fire and I didn't read your mind because I'm low on Chakra."

Naruto took it all in and then looked at Itachi. "The old man told me about the Will Of Fire, it's the will to protect the village." Itachi nodded his head. "The will to put the village before yourself, the will to believe that love is the key to peace." Itachi's smiled down at the young Uzumaki and ruffled his hair. "And you chose me to have the eyes like you." He looked up and Itachi nodded.

"But before I give you this, you need to know the truth." Naruto looked confused and tilted his head. "The truth as to why you are treated like you are, the truth to why you were never told of your parents." But this time Naruto was wide eyed. "And finally, the truth about the key to peace." And with those Itachi morphed the back ground into a forest. A large fox with nine tails was being held down by chains that protruded from the body of a red haired woman who was kneeling next to a blonde man Naruto instantly recognized and in front of them was a blonde haired baby on an alter.

"I can only do this once, so listen carefully and ask questions when I am finished." Naruto nodded his head and Itachi closed his two eyes and fell to his knees. Naruto looked conc tend once again but didn't even bother to waste his time trying to speak because Itachi read his mind. "I'm fine, just pay attention, this night was exactly seven years and four months ago, the night of your birth and the night the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha. And just like that the scene began to play.

 _The Yondaime Hokage and the woman next to him glared at the Nine Tailed Fox. With a long sigh the Yondaime began running through hand seals and he did then then clamped his hands together as if in pray._

" _ **Shiki Fūjin!"**_ _Even Naruto and Itachi felt the air grow cold and like the Yondaime Hokage and the Nine Tails they could see the form of the Shinigami and they shuddered, even the normally emotionless Itachi. The Yondaime Hokage then too a deep breath. "Today, you will be sealed into my son, Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto's eyes widened with shock. "And he will be the one to do what Uzumaki Mito not his mother, Uzumaki Kushina could do, tame the power that is you!" The alter that baby Naruto was probably on began to glow a gold-ish color, the Namikaze Minato yelled._ _ **"Hakke no Fūin Shiki!"**_

 _And just like that, the scene faded._

Once it was gone Itachi stood behind Naruto awaiting some kind of response, and imagine the shock on his face when Naruto fell over forward and began hyperventilating. None. He knew that would happen, he had learned everything there was to know about the body and know that certain things would trigger certain things and shock would trigger hyperventilation.

Itachi simply stood their impassively and waited until Naruto regained his normal rate of breath and stood up wearily. His eyes were red with black slits in them when he turned and Itachi nodded his head slightly. He began to run at Itachi with nothing but anger in his eyes. Itachi waited until he was right in front of him and then summoned a crow that had a four point pin wheel design and the crow flew in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto gagged and choked as the crow made it's way into his body. Once he stopped gagging and choking his left eye morphed into that of the four point pin wheel while his right eye morphed into an _**enneagram**_ , a nine point pin wheel.

"Now Naruto-kun, you are going to meet the Kyūbi." Itachi said and Naruto looked at him. "And make sure to say thank you, it's not the Anbu of the village that has help you survive this long but the Kyūbi."

"WAIT!" Naruto shouted and Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I don't know why that crow flew in my mouth, tell me, I want answer right now!" Itachi's face remained straight for a while and then he smiled.

"Everything will be explained in due time, I am one hundred percent positive that the Kyūbi will explain everything, and Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at him, his Mangekyō Sharingans peering into Itachi's. "Conseider this a gift, and make your parents past." And just like that everything turned black.

 _ **Naruto's Mind-Scape**_

He appeared in hallway, yellow walls with pipes running along the roof and walls and he stood in ankle length water. There were many doors in the hallways and Naruto didn't see normal, he saw in black and white and he saw masses of chakra behind each door, but behind the door all the way at the end of the hall was the biggest chakra mass, giant red chakra and Naruto only thought one thing.

 _The Kyūbi_

He began to walk towards the Kyūbi's door and watched each door carefully, he saw a door labeled 'memories', one labeled 'dreams' and even one labeled 'life'. He didn't really understand the one for 'life' but promised himself he would look into it later.

He came up to the door holding back the Kyūbi and was about to open it when it blew in itself and red eye with black slits peered at Naruto with a toothy grin on the creatures face. The lush nine tails of the Kyūbi swished behind it proudly and it looked at Naruto.

" **Hahahaha."** It laughed as Naruto came closesr. **"Is Kami playing some cruel joke on me, is my jail or really brave enough to face me!?"** It bellowed and Naruto cringe at the volume in it's voice.

"Kyūbi." Naruto began as his newly acquired Mangekyō Sharingan glared at the Nine Tailed Fox. "I don't want you here, you don't want to be here, the Yondai-my father probably sealed you in me for a good reason, so you're going to live with it and that's just how life is going to be." The Kyūbi chuckled at Naruto's boldness. "Now, Itachi-san said you had something to explain to me." Naruto said and the Nine Tails laid it's head on its paw.

" **Why would I possible waste my time telling you a story that your puny human mind won't be able to comprehend?"** It asked. **"Why would I waste my time telling you something about the great Shinobi from before you for you to do nothing but listen, don't understand and just go and eat your stupid ramen afterwards!"** It was now standing on its four paws glaring at the young boy.

"To begin with." Naruto's voice was deathly cold making the Kyūbi smirk in satisfaction. "I am the warden, you are the jailor." He slowly began walking to the Kyūbi. "Do not speak bad on the name of ramen." The Nine Tails sweat dropped. "And let me tell you this, I didn't want to have the power Itachi gave but life isn't always fear, I'm going to have to live to deal with it." Naruto now stood in front of the Nine Tailed Fox proudly. And finally, I may be just a human but I ain't stupid." The fox nodded his head and smiled at the young boy in front of him.

" **You have earned part of my respect kit, so why don't we get this show on the road. The first thing your going to know is of the Sage Of Six Paths."** And this began Naruto's lesson in the Rikudō Sennin.

 **Enneagram; Nine Pointed Star**

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _What's up everyone, this is the CEO of DSS and we here at HQ all hope you liked the first chapter of Maelstrom: Faith. This is only book one of the story and I for one hope you stay tuned for updates on both of DivineShadowStudios' newest and first ever fics;_ _ **Maelstrom: Faith**_ _and_ _ **Echo**_ _. So, like I said before, stay tuned and I hope you like._

 _ **Dimitri Rovenkowski**_


End file.
